faint heart never won a fair lady
by mint repeat
Summary: Puppy subterfuge. But Kevin does it anyway because the ends totally justify the means. You'll see. Kevin/Macy. JONAS.


I am trying to write Kevin/Macy again. My love for him exploded beyond limits when I read the glorious **Electric Guitar** by _From The End of Heaven_ which I regretfully haven't reviewed yet but soon shall. And then I pretty much re-read everything of **xovickixo**. So in a way I owe this to them for being so bloody inspiring and writing such glorious!Kevin's which nobody can replicate and making my poor half dead Kevin/Macy plot bunnies come alive again. Rock on dudes. (And more Kevin/Macy plizz. I'm in need of a fix.) So yeah, this is dedicated to them and to Standard-Ang3l who's bringing me a baby penguin to cuddle. She owns my soul along with fanfiction and a few other things now. :)

Disclaimer – I'm a broke twenty one year old! What _can_ I own? Not even my soul.

* * *

**faint heart never won a fair lady.**

//

Kevin knocked on the door and then nervously waited, rocking back and forth on his heels. He on the front step of Macy's house and he felt terribly awkward for showing up unannounced. The thing was, he had seen _and_ heard about what happened today at school.

What had happened?

Well, shit had gone down so to speak. And it had involved an epic blowout between Macy and her now ex-boyfriend of three months, Alan Hines. Well, Kevin had seen the fag end of the fight. He had seen Macy kick Alan in the shin and then for good measure in the crotch before walking away with a satisfied smile. He wanted to run up to her and ask if she had been okay but right at that time Nurse Johnson the school nurse had descended upon him to discuss strategy for their weekend bridge nights and she sounded so excited that Kevin couldn't very well leave her just hanging could he? He and Nurse Johnson were tight. Tighter than a rubber band all stretched out. Okay, he did not know what that meant but the point was that while he couldn't chat up with Nurse Johnson later on—she was a busy woman and Thursdays were when she went out with her friends for Ladies Night — he would definitely be able to talk to Macy, by accidentally, _coincidentally_ ending up in her neighborhood and therefore at her house. At that time, the plan had seemed like a stroke of pure genius.

Now Kevin wanted to run and hurl at the same time. His plan seemed to be unravelling at it's very seams and didn't seem so genius anymore. What if Macy didn't want to see him because she was grieving? What if she was grieving and didn't want anyone intruding on her grieving time which must have been very little to begin with because Macy was a part of far too many things to have plenty of free time to her self to wallow. She looked quite fine at school and Stella had assured him, _vehemently_ that Macy was fine after they had all gone home but the more Stella assured him, the more Kevin wanted to see for himself. Because he was pretty sure that Stella was just trying to cover up for the fact that Macy was crushed and Kevin didn't want to Macy to be crushed and while there was nothing he could do if she was crushed, he could at least offer her a friendly ear which Stella was _so_ not doing right now. Hmph. _SO_ much for being bff's forever.

The door flew open and Kevin almost had a heart attack. His carefully prepared excuse about how exactly he had turned up on her door step just dissolved into nothing and Kevin found himself awkwardly smiling and staring at Macy. Okay, her cheeks were pink, she was smiling, her eyes were shiny—which was always a clue to happy!Macy who Kevin liked very much but wait a minute, were those tear tracks running down her cheeks? Kevin stepped up for closer inspection and frowned at her cheeks. By the gum of guitar picks, they were! So Macy had been crying but now she was smiling in order to throw him off. _Ha!_ He was onto her and Stella's plan. He would now comfort Macy or die trying in the process.

"Oh hi Kevin," Macy began cheerfully but then trailed off. "Is there something on my cheeks?" She moved up a hand to touch her cheeks carefully, feeling around for something that was not there.

"No, nothing is there," Kevin hastily assured her. He didn't want her to feel the tear tracks and start crying again in remembrance of her jerkwad of an ex. "But _I_ am here."

"I know. Isn't that wonderful? Come on in!" Macy said cheerfully, taking hold of his arm and hauling him inside. But Kevin didn't mind. That saved him his excuse of saying casually that he was in the neighborhood and that's why when he really wasn't. Besides, though he was getting good at not allowing his voice to rise by octaves when committing subterfuge of the most dastardly kind, around Macy, he did get kind of squeaky. But that he supposed was because he liked Macy a lot—like a lot _lot_, even better than Gloria, his favourite guitar and even more than little puppies which were the cutest little things ever.

Okay, _where_ was he? He lost track.

Macy led him into the kitchen and sat him down on one side of the table island. She then went around to the other side and faced him, her body neck down mostly obscured by a giant floral arrangement that had pears and grapes. Kevin liked them both but that was beside the point.

"So what brings you here Kevin?" Macy asked, her head appearing like it was floating. She was apparently chopping up something but Kevin couldn't see tanks to the giant fruit/floral thing that was obstructing the vision of loveliness that was Macy. Now,_ that_ was the focal point of this visit. Unfortunately Kevin _didn't_ want it to be. You see, how could he explain to Macy Misa of the face so much more adorable than a litter of puppies that he was here to offer a shoulder to cry on when in reality she maybe wanted to grieve alone—as she already had been if the tear tracks were any indication—over her jerkwad of an ex who in Kevin's aggravated opinion didn't warrant any grieving over really?

"I was er, in the neighborhood um, searching for this little puppy which I had seen before which was all lonely and lost and then I realized that you lived here and then I thought that maybe I could just you know, drop in and see how you were doing." Good lord, he had just implicated Freckles, a blameless little puppy— who he had found the week before and returned to a weepy child who had lost him and who had been ecstatic upon getting him back — in his subterfuge. Would the heavens smite him down? Kevin was not sure. This whole lying thing was so complicated and it was giving Kevin nightmares. He didn't want to be struck down by anything particularly unless it was Macy and he was sure that someone was up there noting his each lie and waiting to exact retribution upon him when he stood before the pearly gates of heaven. He would probably then be cast down in the burning flames of hell. Kevin shuddered but then quickly sobered down. No price was too much to pay for Macy. After all, faint heart never won a fair lady.

"That is so sweet of you Kevin!" Macy beamed at him over the arrangement. Kevin smiled and looked up from the table only to find to his horror that she was crying again. Was it something he said? But he had only talked about the puppy who secretly wasn't lost at all. Was she crying because of the supposedly lost puppy? But that was so wonderful of her to think of others even when she was distressed herself. His heart felt like bursting what with all the conflicting emotions he was feeling.

So in order to cheer her up, because she smiling at him despite the tears, Kevin decided to end the Puppy Subterfuge and round it off with a happy ending. That would stop the tears for sure!

"So did you find it?" She questioned as she turned around and slid something off the chopping board into a huge of pot of something smelling delicious.

"Er, eyes I did. And I gave him back to his owner. He was very happy. Both the puppy and the owner that is." His voice didn't even quaver. _Sweet_.

"Macy turned around and beamed at him, again with the tears running down. Kevin was beginning to feel a little worried. All this silent crying and then the smiling, it was confusing him. Maybe Macy didn't want him to notice the tears even if it were rather obvious because that would make it hurtful for her. Well, Kevin would be a proper gentleman and completely ignore them and just focus on her smiling instead. It would be a little weird of course but he would manage.

So over the next two hours, Macy stuffed Kevin full of chili because she seemed to be making it for the entire week or something like that and Kevin was happy to eat up even though the chili was making him slightly weepy because it was so spicy. He also judiciously didn't comment on Macy's tears which seemed to intensify every time she chopped up some more vegetables. Kevin just could not comprehend but he ate his chili thinking that maybe there were some things about the vagaries of the female mind that no one was allowed to comprehend. Anyhow tomorrow, he would do something about this whole debacle. Really, this Alan fellow didn't know how much distress he had caused Macy. And of course Kevin wouldn't let Macy know but he would set right a few things. He could be amazing like that.

When he finally got up to leave, with no room for dinner and enough chili in his system to set boxes full of dynamite alight, Macy walked him out of the door and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Kevin blushed rosily but Macy smiled. "Thanks for coming along Kevin. You totally made my day better."

Kevin blushed some more and mumbled a goodbye, leaving Macy giggling at the door and him in a mood that could only be categorized as glorious. So wonderful did he feel that when he walked right into a street lamp and then into a bush, even the tumbles couldn't diminish his good mood.

"I'm good!" he called out to Macy who had screamed a little when he disappeared into a bush. He then waved at her cheerfully and set off.

//

Kevin stalked determinedly towards the boys locker room. Ha! This Alan Hines. What kind of a boy was he? And what kind of a last name was Hines? It sounded like the underwear brand. Kevin had carefully planned out this wee little rendezvous with Alan Hines. First off he had made sure that the other jocks weren't there. He sent them off on a wild goose chase for the girls swimming team from Sophia High. Next, he had made sure that _only_ Alan Hines didn't get the message. Thirdly, he had called in Nurse Johnson for a favor. Nurse Johnson had gladly accepted and soon he would be escorting Alan to the nurse's office for a small talk.

He had at first considered the boys locker room but somehow two boys having a conversation all alone in the boys lockers room with the doors closed just didn't seem…uh _right_.

"Oh hey Alan!" Kevin said cheerily as he threw an arm around Adam's shoulders.

"Dude from the band, what up?" Adam said equally amiably. It was such a pity really because Adam seemed like a nice guy and then he had to go and be a dick to Macy and make her cry even though she kicked him in the crotch and walked away with a victorious smile.

"Nurse Johnson wants you. She said you need some shots." Alan groaned for a moment or two, Kevin was almost sympathetic. Oh man, he hated needles. And even the lollipop after the needle didn't take away the pain!

"Aw, shit. I hate shots." Alan groused but walked along with Kevin anyways. When they reached the nurses office, Kevin quickly pushed Alan inside who bleated in alarm and then after casting furtive glances around, he went in himself and shut the door the door behind him. For the next twenty minutes or so a series of yelps were heard and shouts were heard but no one though much of it. Nurse Johnson sometimes tended to poke you in the wrong place or test for reflexes in the wrong place so shouts like that were really common.

Twenty minutes later the door opened and Alan Hines burst through the doorway and went fleeing down the hallway. Kevin exited a few minutes later and rolled down his sleeves looking very satisfied with himself.

Joining kickboxing had been one of the best ideas ever.

He now strolled along to lunch, whistling a merry tune.

Someone tapped him on the back and Kevin jumped a foot and turned around with a defensive pose which he only relaxed when he saw that it was Macy who was looking at him all amused.

"Oh hi Macy! How are you on this fine day?" Kevin questioned cheerfully, happy to see that there were no traces of tears on her face at all and that she looked shiny and happy.

"I'm wonderful Kevin, how about you?" Macy asked smiling as she took his proffered arm to walk down the hallway.

"I am spiffy. Top of the world. Glorious. Marvelous." Kevin said beaming at her. Macy giggled at his expression and the continued walking.

"Just so you know Kevin, yesterday I was chopping onions for the chili. But all the same it was terribly sweet of you to terrorize Alan Hines on my behalf."

Kevin stood still as if thunderstruck. How did she know? He had been so quiet about it. He hadn't even let on about the tears. Wait, those tears were caused by chopping onions? So that meant Macy hadn't been sad at all? So be basically terrorized poor Alan Hines for nothing at all. Aaahhh! What did Macy think of all of this?

"No worries Kevin. Nurse Johnson told me you were with Alan when I was searching for you and then I remembered that yesterday you saw me kicking Alan and then you came home and saw me crying and put two and two together and made twenty." Macy was grinning widely by now. Kevin however was looking sheepish and blushing hard.

"So are you mad that I jumped to conclusions, though they were perfectly acceptable ones?"

"I gave Alan a piece of my mind and kick from my foot for dating behind my back but I am rather flattered that you terrorized him for me, especially when I know how much you dislike terrorizing people." Macy said smiling sweetly up at him. A light blush was staining her cheeks and Kevin thought she looked rather cute looking up at him like that, like he was her hero or something. That made him feel bazillion different kinds of wonderful.

"Faint heart never won a fair lady," Kevin quipped in return as they continued their walk down the hallway.

"Oh Kevin, who said you didn't _already_ have my heart?"

* * *

Um yeah, I is uber rusty. But it's nothing practice won't cure. :D And yeah, I got the idea when I was chopping up onions for dinner and was doing it all weepy because I forgot to soak the onions in cold water and hence was cryingcrying. Later dudes. :)


End file.
